


Conception

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a little Piccolo/Dende roleplay. Inspired by tumblr's @askanamekian





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Not my best work. I guess I’m not very good at BJs… and I’ve never written Dende before. But I just… couldn’t get over the fact that Dende is actually Kami? So I figured sometimes they would spice it up with some God/mortal servant roleplay lol. Again, not my best work… but I bet this is how at least once of their kids’ conceptions went XD   
> *I'm using the Piccolo/Dende ship of @askanamekian/@malarkeyshenanigans here, where they have children

It was unnerving. It was exciting, certainly… but it was intimidating, in a way that Piccolo could not possibly describe in either of the two languages he spoke. How could one describe this? Daunting, intimidating, nerve-wracking… Exciting, thrilling… honoured. Above all else, this was an honour. It was unbelievable. Of all the people in the universe, he had been chosen. Of all the pretty faces and pure souls, much purer than Piccolo’s… his had been chosen by God. His had been summoned here. His was waiting inside Kami’s Lookout, inside the temple, in the dark corridor lit only by moonlight… Outside the bedroom of the Guardian of Earth. This would be one hell of a night.

Piccolo stood loyally, patiently waiting to be summoned into the room. He couldn’t rush him. No doubt Kami of all people was busy, and who was Piccolo to test his patience or hurry him along? He had to wait, silently and respectfully, until the Guardian was ready for him.   
“Enter.” There is was… Time to get this party started.

Piccolo bit his lip, a short spark of excitement shooting through his heart. He had to contain himself. He couldn’t make a fool of himself in front of Kami. He took a breath, and exhaled… and he stepped into the room. Then the rest of the breath fell from his lungs.

Kami was… incredible. Even more so now than ever before. Dende was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his staff upright in one hand. The other was at his side, resting on the quilt, against his naked form. Piccolo’s lips went dry as he stared at him. Maybe it was just the way the moonlight struck his olive skin, or maybe it was his godly aura shining so brightly through his being… but Dende looked beautiful. Really… beautiful. Like the Kami he was. 

Immediately Piccolo dropped to his knees, kneeling respectfully before his lord. He remained silent, waiting to be addressed. Dende met Piccolo’s eyes, his face completely calm and expressionless. He studied Piccolo’s frame for a moment, before he spoke a single command once again. “Rise.” Dende spoke sternly, in the true manner of a God. He watched as Piccolo stood obediently, and looked at him, once again awaiting his commands. “Undress.” Dende said.   
“Yes, Kami.” Piccolo bowed his head respectfully, and proceeded to remove his clothing. Dende watched him, his face never changing… although he could not hide a slight flicker of joy from his eyes. This was exciting, though he didn’t dare show it. That would be out of character. 

Piccolo left his clothes in a pile and stood before Dende, naked as the day he was born. He watched with darkening cheeks as the Guardian of Earth drank in his image, his holy antennae twitching ever so slightly. It was without a doubt intimidating. Piccolo’s body was being judged. His soul was being judged, by the highest ranking being on Earth. Dende had the power to send him to Heaven or Hell; Dende had the power to watch his every move; Dende was so divine some mortals didn’t even believe he existed… … but he did. He existed in Piccolo’s life. He existed in this temple. He existed in Piccolo’s heart, and as intimidating as this was… that fact didn’t change.   
“Turn around.” Dende gave his command again, and once again Piccolo obeyed. He turned his back to Dende, and he could feel Dende’s gaze sliding down it. Piccolo tensed slightly, subconsciously… … Dende noticed.   
“Are you nervous, Child?” Dende questioned.   
“Uh…” Piccolo’s cheeks darkened, and for a moment he contemplated lying. He couldn’t, though. Lying to the Guardian of Earth? That would be an unforgivable sin. “A little… … Kami.”   
“You needn’t be.” Dende replied. “This is a great honour. Do you know why you are here?”   
“Yes.” Piccolo nodded.   
“Tell me.”   
“To, uh…” Piccolo’s body relaxed a little, as a small smile formed on his lips. “To… bear your child.”   
“That’s right.” Dende answered. Piccolo still couldn’t see him, but he knew he was smiling. He could feel it. Dende’s smile always managed to lighten the room. “You will conceive the child of Kami.” Dende said. “You will birth the child of Kami. You will raise the child of Kami.” He didn’t want to break character, but his smile grew with every word he spoke. As did Piccolo’s. “You will devote your soul to Kami. Yes?”   
“Yes, Kami.” Piccolo nodded.   
“You will devote your body to Kami.” Dende continued… and a small blush formed on his cheeks as his lips moved into a slight, shy smirk. “You will pleasure Kami.”   
“Of course…” Piccolo smirked back, although Dende couldn’t see it. Then his body tingled at Dende’s next words.   
“Come here, my chosen one.”

Piccolo turned around, and approached his lord. He never took his eyes off Dende. It would be disrespectful to. He stopped before him, and stared down at Dende’s beautiful, slender frame. Dende was well-toned, and his muscles were defined… but he had a slim body. So sleek and enchanting. His eyes were dark, but at the same time they were bright. They were deep, and glowing with knowledge, wisdom, power… the life of Shenron… Dende was smaller than Piccolo, and his body was weaker… but inside it was the kind of power and knowledge Piccolo could never hope to own. Piccolo wasn’t Kami. Piccolo was but a humble mortal, chosen to devote his life to God. “Get down.”

Piccolo obeyed in silence, and dropped to his knees. He stared up at Dende, awaiting his next command. Dende stared back, and offered him a warm smile. Piccolo sure did look handsome down there… He was handsome anyway, but… more so now. Maybe it was just because they were doing this. Dende felt so close to him… He placed his hand on Piccolo’s head, and fondly stroked his palm across Piccolo’s scalp, his claws lightly grazing his skin. “Are you prepared to honour me?” Dende questioned.   
“Yes, Kami…” Piccolo answered hoarsely, his breath catching in his throat at Dende’s touch. It was so incredible… “My Kami. I honour you, with my body and my soul.” He gazed up into Dende’s eyes and uttered a sharp gasp as Dende’s hand made its way towards his antennae. “I… I devote my life to you. K…” Piccolo swallowed, briefly closing his eyes as Dende’s fingers fondled the base of his antennae, sending warm sparks through his skull. He could feel Dende’s ki behind them. “Kami…” Piccolo breathed. “My Kami… Let me honour you.”   
“Hmm…” Dende hummed, and trailed his fingers down to Piccolo’s lips. He parted them, and pushed his fingers inside Piccolo’s mouth, lightly grazing his tongue. “… Very well, Child.” Dende removed his hand from Piccolo’s mouth, and parted his legs. “Honour me.”

Piccolo inhaled, and stared in hunger at Dende’s length. It was semi erect, and Piccolo had already made it his mission to bring Dende to full arousal. He swallowed, and leaned in… and he opened his mouth. He took in Dende’s entire member, allowing it to slide past his tongue and to the back of his throat. Dende uttered a sharp gasp, closing his eyes in bliss as his length became engulfed in the heat of Piccolo’s mouth. He placed his hand on the back of Piccolo’s head and pushed him, forcing him to receive his manhood. It wasn’t forcing, really… Piccolo was doing it willingly. He was submitting to Dende willingly, well and truly. He would do whatever Dende asked. He would do whatever Dende desired. Dende was his Kami. Dende was the one to whom he had devoted his body and his soul… and Dende had every intention of taking care of both. He closed his eyes and exhaled, his grip on his staff tightening as Piccolo ran his tongue up and down his length. He was good at this… It wasn’t long before Dende became completely aroused, his manhood growing and hardening inside Piccolo’s mouth. “Ah…” Dende exhaled, his cheeks flushing as Piccolo’s warm tongue surrounded him. Piccolo’s lips travelled up and down him, sucking and tightening around him, pushing Dende down into his throat. Dende held Piccolo’s head against him, and eased his manhood as far down Piccolo’s throat as it would go, towards his eggs. It had to go deep. Deep into him… deep into his body.

Piccolo closed his eyes, moaning against Dende’s hardness. His throat felt so warm, so good… With every thrust Dende struck his nerves, sending a hazy hotness up Piccolo’s skull. He placed his hands on Dende’s thighs to steady himself, as he leaned forward to sink Dende as far into him as he good. Kami, it felt divine…  
_“Kami…”_ Piccolo spoke telepathically, moaning into Dende’s mind. _“Tell me what to do, Kami. Let me serve you, Kami…”_  
“H… harder.” Dende panted. “Faster… mmf.” Dende bit his lip as Piccolo obeyed, his mouth tight around Dende’s length. He picked up the place and slammed Dende harder against the back of his throat, his tongue hungrily and firmly lapping at every hardened inch. “Ah…” Dende gasped and panted, his chest heavily up and down. He glided his hand up Piccolo’s head to caress his antennae, earning a low moan from Piccolo’s throat.   
“Mmm…” The vibrations of Piccolos voice rippled against Dende’s length, and he groaned in ecstasy. _“Thank you, Kami…”_ Piccolo gratefully caressed Dende’s thighs, his claws lightly digging into Dende’s skin. He whimpered and moaned into Dende’s length as is struck his throat, quickly and harshly, encasing his body in a divine warmth. His antennae quivered and tingled as Dende caressed them; his own hardness grew satisfied as Dende’s holy ki surrounded him, touching every part of his body. Caressing every nerve… Kami. How was he doing that…? _“Kami…”_ Piccolo moaned gratefully, both in Dende’s mind and against his length. _“Kami… I love you…”_  
“Don’t stop.” Dende panted, his fist clenching so hard around his staff he almost split it. He gripped Piccolo’s antennae needily, forcefully rubbing them between his fingertips. He felt warm, all over. Piccolo’s tongue was amazing. His mouth was amazing. His throat around his length, his low moans vibrating against him, his hands on Dende’s skin… caressing his back, stroking his thighs… his gorgeous, gorgeous pleasuring his manhood… “Mmm…” Dende whimpered through parted lips, as a hot ecstasy began to rise up from the bottom of his being. It grew and grew until it surrounded him, conquering his body… and then he felt _good_. “Mmmm…”  
_“Oh, Kami… Kami…”_ Piccolo groaned into Dende, almost screaming as the harsh splash of liquid from Dende’s erection sent him over the edge. He felt Dende’s seed strike the back of his throat, thick and hot. He felt it travel down him, along his nerves and into the heart of his body. Towards his eggs… he would soon be with child. Kami’s child. If that wasn’t the sexiest thought on Earth…

The seed stimulated him as is struck him. It shot a final wave of heat up his nerves, and Dende’s grip on his antennae tightened, and all at once Piccolo found himself in the same blissful white heat as his lover. He spilt his own seed onto the floor, at his Kami’s feet. He tightened his grip on Dende’s thighs, moaning alongside him as they both basked in their climaxes… until they began to loosen their grips.

Piccolo slid his mouth back from Dende’s length and swallowed, drinking down the last drops of his seed. He licked his lips, and stared up at his Kami… and then he smiled. “Was that okay, my lord…?”  
“Yeah…” Dende answered shyly, blushing a little. “You make a pretty good servant, Piccolo…”  
“I never knew that.” Piccolo chuckled, and planted a kiss on his lover’s thigh. Dende laughed, and leaned the staff against the bed, before laying down and beckoning Piccolo towards him.   
“Come on. Come and lay with Kami a while.”   
“Of course, Kami.” Piccolo answered with a smirk. “Anything you say.” 

He climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Dende, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. Then they lay in each other’s arms.


End file.
